Questão de ponto de vista
by Amapumpkin
Summary: Esse pequeno conto se passa dentro da sagrada Sala do Templo, naquele dia fatídico em que Vegeta e Mirai Trunks treinam juntos pela primeira vez. O filho tinha perguntas pra fazer, o pai tinha respostas para dar. Uma pequena mostra das várias possibilidades do que acho que aconteceu lá dentro, fazendo com que Trunks não volte para casa com raiva do príncipe dos Sayajins.


Me entristeci ao saber que, pela minha vinda ao passado, o presente e o futuro sofreram alterações drásticas e o surgimento de um guerreiro tão maligno e poderoso quanto Cell pode ter sido apenas por culpa minha, trazendo sofrimento e angústia ainda maior aos meus amigos e até mesmo pessoas inocentes da Terra ,que nada têm haver com essa loucura toda da vingança do Dr. Maki Gero para/com o Goku. Nem de longe Gohan, mamãe e eu pensávamos que terminaria assim, por isso movemos todos os nossos esforços para conseguir sobreviver e construir a máquina do tempo. Esperança foi o nosso combustível para que chegássemos tão longe. E isso tudo no plural mesmo, porque a minha volta no tempo foi um trabalho em conjunto, que levou anos de dedicação de nós três. Acho que nesse momento é meu sangue Sayajin falando mais alto, talvez o orgulho seja a única herança de personalidade que eu possa ter herdado dele, mas mesmo triste pelas mudanças que o tempo sofrera com a minha volta ao passado, nada me deixou com mais raiva e frustração do que ter conhecido o meu pai.

E foi com esses sentimentos que me vi sendo obrigado a entrar na Sagrada Sala do Espírito e Tempo com ele, para passar um ano inteiro. A qualquer palavra dirigida à ele, Vegeta fingia que não escutava. Por três meses inteiro treinei sozinho, quase enlouquecendo naquele lugar vazio, sem cor, sem vento, sem vida. Os únicos sons que ouvi sair de sua boca alternava entre gemidos, quando se machucava muito e lamentações, que se limitavam a palavras de baixo escalão e mal educadas, quando estava no ápse de sua raiva, no fervor de um treino pesado, normalmente jogando explosões de poder ou socando o nada (acredito que nesses momentos em estados de quase delírio). Era como se eu não existisse. Os meus sentimentos chegavam a fazer doer meu peito, quantas noites eu perdi tentando imaginar como seria meu pai, quantas vezes fantasiei um abraço com ele, quantas vezes tentei formar seu rosto em minha mente, uma vida inteira à espera de poder reencontrá-lo e ele estava alí, na minha frente, e me ignorava simplesmente ao ponto de fingir que não me via. Sentia raiva por mim e pena pela minha mãe, que tantas vezes peguei suspirando e com os olhos marejados de lágrimas ao apenas mencionar seu nome. Ele não merecia tanto amor. Três meses, depois de três meses inteiros, não me aguentei e parti pra cima. Tínhamos que ter aquela conversa, precisava colocar para fora tudo o que sentia, precisava pelo menos tentar entender aquele homem, por bem ou por mal. Devia isso a mim mesmo. Eu tinha que fazer.

Não foi numa batalha. Foi calmo, num momento impossível de saber se noite, tarde ou manhã. Ele cansou de treinar e veio até um dos pequenos cômodos que havia dentro da Sagrada Sala, onde tinha a porta de entrada. Uma espécie de mini casa, onde comíamos, nos higienizávamos e descansávamos. Eu estava exausto, havia treinado por muito tempo e observado-o de longe, à espera de que se aproximasse para que eu pudesse falar. Uma hora ele teria que parar, nem que fosse pra comer. E assim ele veio ao banheiro, tomou banho. Em seguida, dirigiu-se ao cômodo onde estava a comida e da melhor forma Sayajin, comia tudo o que via pela frente, o mais rápido possível, misturando a fome de dias sem comer, a vontade de comer e o apetite voraz da raça. Foi aí que eu entrei. Sei que ele sentiu meu KI, mas como vinha fazendo, fingia que eu não estava ali e não se deu ao trabalho nem me olhar. Já esperava por isso. Entre uma dentada num presunto e um gole de suco de frutas, parei na sua frente e segurei seu pulso, fazendo-o parar e me olhar por alguns segundos. Ele me olhou intrigado. Percebi que meu pai sempre era um homem grosseiro e esplosivo, mas nada tirava mais ele do sério do que falta de respeito. Ao seu modo, ele era bastante educado. E eu precisava prender sua atenção.

- Escuta pai, não aguento mais o seu descaso, ficar aqui dentro nesse lugar enlouquecedor fingindo que eu não existo não vai adiantar de nada! Será que você não percebe que podemos ter melhores resultados se treinarmos juntos!? Não adianta falar que não precisa de ninguém, o seu problema é que eu sou seu filho não é? Me fala, porque essa mágoa toda, porque você me odeia, porque trata a minha mãe e a mim desse jeito rude? Porque? – falei tudo de uma vez, num tom de voz trêmulo, que começou natural e terminou alto, respirando fundo. E nervoso. Sabia que se não falasse tudo de uma vez, talvez nunca mais tivesse oportunidade.

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta e falou com um desdém falso:

- Pirralho insolente, não vê que tô comendo? Além de fraco é mal educado igual aquela mulher vulgar!? – puxou o braço da minha mão e continuou comendo, comigo parado na sua frente. Foi quando eu explodi a mesa com os alimentos, com uma bola de poder pequena, para que voltasse a lhe chamar atenção. Queria respostas e ele só sabia dificultar.

Ele levantou da cadeira ágil ainda gargalhando num tom de voz debochado.

- Até que você é atrevido, cada dia que passa vejo que é realmente mais parecido com a sua mãe. Só presta atenção numa coisa garoto – falou sério, mudando completamente o tom de voz, cruzando os braços – eu não tenho paciência com criança carente, não me amola mais. Eu não quero treinar com você, não tenho raiva de vocês porque não tenho tempo para essas baboseiras, me entendeu? Sai da minha frente agora.

Ia dar um tapa na sua cara sentindo a garganta arder de raiva, com um nojo que jamais senti de adversário nenhum na vida. Eu queria mata-lo, mas sabia que ele era mais forte que eu. Ele previu o meu golpe e segurou o meu braço no ar, torcendo-o pra trás do meu corpo no ato que pensei que o quebraria. Eu estava cego, apenas gritava e sentia meu braço arder.

- Você é um covarde tentando fugir da sua vida dessa forma! Não tem coragem de falar a verdade, Vegeta? Eu só quero saber o porque desse rancor todo! Você não sabe o que eu passei, desde pequeno vivendo escondido dos Androides pelos buracos da cidade com a minha mãe, comendo os restos dos mantimentos, sobrevivendo com o resto das coisas que sobraram da humanidade. Torcendo pra não ficar doente, rezando para sobreviver mais um dia. E a minha mãe, pelo jeito sempre te tratou com carinho, te acolheu, abriu a casa dela pra você, porque você é cruel assim, porque?

Ele largou o meu braço e eu cai ajoelhado na sua frente, me sentindo um fraco, sentindo as lágrimas de raiva e vergonha escorrerem pelo rosto. Ele curiosamente me olhava, também com raiva, porém sério, escutando o que eu falava. Nesse momento percebi que ele também queria falar sobre isso, foi por isso que me permitiu chegar tão longe. Assim que caí ajoelhado, ele respirou fundo passou as duas mãos ente os cabelos, nervoso. Olhou muito sério nos meus olhos e deu três tapinhas no meu ombro, num tom autoritário.

- Levanta desse chão e presta atenção no que eu vou falar, Trunks, anda logo.

Levantei secando o rosto com a parte de cima de uma mão, acho que mais pela surpresa da reação dele do que pela ordem em si, olhando-o atento.

- Eu não quero comentários sobre esta conversa e eu nunca mais vou repetir o que vou dizer, então acho melhor você enfiar o rabinho entre as pernas, parar com esse show melodramático e prestar atenção nas minhas palavras, entendeu? O grande problema dos terráqueos é que vocês falam muito. Falam de sentimentos, falam com palavras doces, falam dos seus planos, falam e falam e falam o tempo todo. Vocês perdem a vida falando e não prestam atenção em nada do que acontece em volta das suas cabeças. Eu tô pouco me lixando pra esse planeta mesmo, o que quero é vencer essa batalha. Se você e sua mãe morrerem, vai ser apenas mais duas mortes na minha vida. Você fica se gabando porque teve uma vida dura, como se fosse o único sofredor do universo e usando isso pra se fazer de coitado. Você não é especial por isso e como meu filho, eu te ordeno parar de lamentar. Você deveria ficar mais forte com o sofrimento. Todo o meu planeta explodiu na minha frente. A minha família, os nossos aliados, tudo. Eu tinha 8 anos e por mais que os Sayajins fosse uma raça guerreira, tínhamos nosso meio de vida, nossa sociedade. Eu tinha um lar. Fui obrigado a me deixar ser escravizado pelo Freeza pra sobreviver, passei a vida inteira saqueando planetas, roubando Trunks, roubando. Eu tenho cara de ladrão? Matar inocentes nunca foi problema em batalhas, eliminar os fracos é o dever dos mais fortes, mas fazia isso para o homem exterminou a nossa raça; viver andando de galáxia em galáxia matando cruelmente pra acumular riqueza para um crápula que nem o Freeza não é bem a vida gloriosa que parece ser, eu deveria estar indo de galáxia em galáxia pra mostrar meu poder de Sayajin, lutar, ter oportunidade de explorar os limites da minha força... você não faz idéia do que passei. Ser mau ou bom é só um ponto de vista. Acha que eu sou mau porque matei pessoas inocentes? Queria o quê? Que eu chorasse de pena delas pra vir outro e matar no meu lugar? Acha que eu sou mau porque não ajudei Bulma e aquele bebê quando o androide lá atacou a nave? Acha que eu amo menos porque não dei um ataque sentimental porque vocês poderiam morrer naquele momento? E se tivessem morrido, meu choro iria fazer voltarem a vida?

O corpo dele inteiro tremia, os olhos pareciam que iam saltar do rosto com as pupilas dilatas e um brilho tão intenso que eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Ele falou tudo isso com o tom de voz alto, às vezes gritando, gesticulando muito, andando pelo cômodo de um lado para o outro, sem tirar os olhos de mim. O meu corpo inteiro também tremia, estava em um estado quase de choque, respirando fundo, tentando entender tudo o que eu jamais sonhei escutar dele. Ele parou de falar por alguns segundos, depois dessas perguntas retóricas. Eu simplesmente não conseguia e nem queria falar nada, respirar já estava difícil.

- Eu morri no futuro, então esse aviso não vai servir muito pra você lá, mas enquanto estiver aqui, quero que não se meta no meu relacionamento com a Bulma. Ela é uma fêmea e sua mãe. O que ela sente, o que eu sinto, o que a gente fez ou faz não te interessa! Isso é um assunto que só cabe a nós dois. Você acha que eu tenho muitos filhos mestiços pelas galáxias garoto? Você acha mesmo que eu iria sujar meu sangue puro com o sangue de qualquer fêmea que me abrisse as pernas? Se eu soubesse que era tão difícil vocês, terráqueos, entenderem que atos valem mais que palavras melosas... isso foi um erro meu, o meu lugar não é aqui, depois dessa luta e depois que eu tiver minha revanche com o Kakaroto, vou embora da Terra e vocês nunca mais irão me ver. É mais difícil viver aqui com as cobranças inúteis de vocês do que andando pelos planetas. Mas olha – nesse momento, em meio aos gestos nervosos que vinha fazendo ao longo do discurso e aos passos incertos que dava inquieto, ele chegou perto de mim apontando um dedo para meu rosto. Apesar do gesto rude, falou num tom mais baixo de voz – não quero você chorando pra qualquer um que sofreu o diabo na vida e blá blá blá. Você tem sangue Sayajin correndo nas veias, tem que entender que o mínimo que pode fazer pra honrar isso é levantar essa cabeça e pisar em cada um que tentar tirar vantagem de você. Você tem que ser melhor sempre, superando qualquer um. Você é um soldado de classe alta, um príncipe. Seu dever é se orgulhar disso e não envergonhar a memória da sua raça.

Ele me deu um golpe na cabeça e eu desmaiei. Estava vencido. Quando acordei, ele não me ignorou mais, embora no restante dos meses que nos restou ali dentro, se limitou a falar pouco, apenas sobre os treinos. No inicio, me senti envergonhado por ter iniciado aquela situação. Depois de um tempo, a vergonha foi se dissipando. Acho que pelo novo sentimento para ele que surgiu em mim: admiração. A gente precisava daquilo, eu precisava ouvir, ele precisava falar. Agora eu entendia o que a minha mãe via nele e o que a fazia cheia de amor e compreensão, mesmo depois de todos esses anos em que ele está morto no nosso futuro. O meu pai realmente era um homem extraordinário, que havia sobrevivido a vida inteira em meio ao sofrimento assim como nós e que nem por isso, se deixou abater. E a atenção e carinho que tanto exigiam dele nesse tempo estava ali o tempo todo, apenas de uma forma diferente da que estamos habituados. Confesso que ainda sinto meus olhos marejados e meu coração apertado quando lembro das palavras dele. Com elas, percebi que não havia alguém que estava se esforçando mais na galáxia inteira do que ele, para ser uma pessoa que julgava ser melhor. As maldades que ele fez – sei que foram muitas – serviram só de tempero para fazer dele cada vez mais o que justamente pensávamos que ele não era. Sentimental. Vegeta era um homem que passou a vida vomitando atos e palavras agressivas, para que o mundo não percebe o que estava por baixo daquela casca assustara e assassina, o lado íntegro e justo do homem, que não tinha a aceitação do universo puramente por não se encaixar nele.

Nunca falei com ninguém sobre o que acorreu naquele momento na Sagrada Sala, no Templo do Kami-Sama. Aquela conversa não cabia a mais ninguém. Nem mesmo à minha mãe, porque mesmo tendo vivido pouco tempo juntos, ela já soubera de tudo aquilo que ele me contara, afinal, dessa forma inexplicável e torta, eu havia nascido e como o próprio Vegeta havia me dito "ele não saia fazendo mestiço com qualquer fêmea que deitasse com ele". Fico muito feliz que no passado, ele tenha sobrevivido e nossa família esteja completa. Sou muito grato e tenho muito orgulho de ser filho dele, me sinto muito amado e querido, mesmo que esse amor mereça um ponto de vista diferente para ser percebido.


End file.
